Spinning the Bottle A Wildcat Party
by Cake1
Summary: one-shot. Chad isn't very interested in playing Spin the Bottle, that is until he notices someone he wouldn't mind kissing. Please review.... Chadpay!


This story is a small prequel to my completed fic, Those Little Secrets. It can be read independently, or before or after TLS. It's not important. If you enjoy this, please give Those Little Secrets a read, and even though it's technically completed, I'll be writing the odd one-shot so if you enjoy it please put it on your alert list. Don't forget to review! Thanks.

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

**Eighteen months earlier**

"Chad, man, are you coming to the party tomorrow?"

"Oh, you know it!" Chad patted Troy on the back.

"There's gonna be loads of hot girls there." Troy said, almost looking like he was about to drool.

"Troy, you're sick."

"Maybe we should play spin the bottle." Troy gazed at the ceiling. "Or what's that one where you grope in a closet. Seven minutes in heaven."

"Do you think of anything but your dick?"

"Oh, yeah, I do…" Troy said, looking like he was about to launch into some kind of porn narration.

"Oh, woah, okay, you know what, I'm sorry I asked."

"C'mon dude, we're all teenage boys. I'm sure you wanna get laid, just like the rest of us."

"Don't get me wrong, I love girls. But there's more than life to sex, Troy, especially at our age."

"We're 16!"

"Exactly." Chad rolled his eyes, and started to dribble the basketball that had been held between his hands.

-------

When Chad arrived at the party, it was still early, so it was all quite tame. The cheerleading squad were pretty much all surrounding Troy, all still in their uniforms - at Troy's specific request of course.

He spotted drama queen Sharpay and her twin brother Ryan standing by the punch, looking slightly out of place. Sharpay seemed to be looking around for something to do, or someone to flirt with. She moved away from the punch table and approached a gaggle of Chad's team mates. Chad rolled his eyes, as she swiftly moved away, not really fancying her chances with any of those, especially as Zeke and Jason were having a burping contest. Ha, it was more like she didn't fancy their chances with her. She sighed and approached the football team. She sighed, and surprised Chad by looking directly over at him. She grinned, and strutted towards him, her purple mini-dress moving almost, but not exactly, at the same time.

"Hey Chad!" She said, linking her arm in his. "Having fun?"

"Actually I just got here. Pretty tame for one of Troy's parties."

Sharpay pointed a manicured finger over to where Jack Bolton, Troy's Dad and the Wildcats coach, was standing.

"Hm…" Sharpay mumbled.

"What's up?"

"My shoe is a little loose." She smiled at a confused Chad.

Sharpay pulled her dress up slightly, and lifted her leg up. She propped it on a table next to a shocked Chad, tightened her shoe, and rubbed what was probably an imaginary mark off of it.

Chad, wide eyed, stared at Sharpay's leg. It was perfectly tanned, very long, and very smooth looking. She had the most amazingly toned thighs, and if Chad tried a little, he'd probably be able to see Sharpay's panties.

"That's better." She said, grinning into Chad's eyes.

"Yeah, well… I'm definitely better." Chad smiled at her. "Oh hey, looks like Jack's off to bed."

"I don't get how Troy gets away with these wild parties with his parents upstairs."

"One word. Earplugs. And as long as everyone stays away from his parents' room, they're none the wiser."

----------

Zeke pulled out a bottle of vodka, and poured some generously into the punch.

"Partay!!!!!" Zeke shouted. He went round everybody, pouring the remaining vodka into people's cups of soda and punch. When the bottle was finally empty he stared at it.

"Hey everybody!" He shouted, giggling. "Let's play spin the bottle!"

Troy hastily agreed, nodding at Zeke, and then grinning at Chad, who rolled his eyes.

Jason turned the music down a bit, and the group all sat round, there being 20 or so of them. A good few people sat out.

"Now, here's the rules!" Zeke shouted. "I'll spin first. Whoever I land on… has to kiss me!"

"What if you land on a guy?!" Troy laughed.

"Then he…" Zeke poked a finger into Troy's chest. "Will have to kiss me. It's the rules."

A few more people, mainly guys, got up and left the circle.

"C'mon, guys, it's a bit of fun!" Zeke smiled. "And the person who I kiss, goes next, and so on. First time is a peck, second time a bit of a wetter kiss. Third time, make out for ten seconds, fourth time…" Zeke scratched his head.

"Fourth time, closet for seven minutes!!!" Troy shouted.

"Yeah!" Zeke excitedly shouted.

"Let's get on with it." Chad rolled his eyes.

Zeke spun, and all the guys held their breath, frightened.

"Cassandra!" Troy shouted. Zeke grinned and walked forward on his hands and knees towards Cassandra. He pecked her on the lips and pouted.

"Maybe we should eliminate the first round." Zeke shook his head.

"Shut up, Zeke." Chad said.

Cassandra spun the bottle, landing on Sharpay. The entire male population of the room cheered and whooped. The two girls kissed, and Troy leaned over to Chad.

"This is so hot."

Sharpay spun the bottle, being almost opposite Chad. As she crawled towards the centre to spin the bottle, Chad could see a healthy amount of cleavage, threatening to spill over her dress. He gulped and watched the bottle spin.

He couldn't believe it. The neck of the bottle was pointing straight at him. He looked up as everyone looked at him, all the guys grinning. Sharpay was also grinning, And started to slowly crawl her way towards him. His eyes moved once again to her cleavage. He gulped, and started to crawl towards her.

The peck was over in an instant, and he wondered what the point was. He felt inclined to agree with Zeke, it was a pointless round. He looked over at Sharpay who had made her way back to her spot in the circle, and was staring at him and grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Chad, spin!" Zeke shouted, Chad was starting to think Zeke was a little too over-excited.

Chad crawled back to the centre and spun the bottle. It started to slow near Jason, Chad felt a slight feeling of repulsion, until it finally came to a stop at some tanned legs.

No way - it was Sharpay again. He laughed and watched Sharpay as she excitedly crawled back towards him.

This was more like it. Sharpay wrapped her lips around his, sucking slightly as she clenched the kiss. She quickly ran the tip of her tongue over his lips, withdrew her tongue before anyone saw and broke the kiss. Before she crawled away, Chad put his face in her hair and, his lips being painfully close to her ear, he whispered.

"That's against the rules. You bad girl."

Sharpay started to crawl backwards, with a slightly shocked expression, coupled with a big grin. She then remembered she had to re-spin.

"Wait!" Jason said as she went to spin. "How are we supposed to know who is at what stage!?"

"Got it covered." Taylor said, sat outside of the circle, with a clipboard and pen.

----------------

An hour later, there were a few stage threes, mainly stage ones, some at no stage, and Sharpay and Chad were still at stage two.

Troy spun the bottle. Wide eyed followed, as everybody observed the bottle landing on his best friend, Chad.

"Oh my god!" Troy screamed.

"This is your fault." Chad raised his eyebrows. He raised his eyebrows and crawled towards a very reluctant Troy.

"This is gross." Troy said, as Chad very quickly pecked him on the lips.

"Ugh." Chad said, rubbing his stomach, as he spun again.

"Woah!" Zeke laughed. "We got another stage four!"

Chad looked down, and looked up at Sharpay. It was pointing at her for him for the third time that night.

"Make out for ten seconds." Some voice from Chad's left said. He knew that already. He'd been hoping for it for the past hour. He watched her crawl towards him, yet again.

As Sharpay's lips met his, he felt dizzy. Her tongue emerged, legally this time, and started to dance around Chad's mouth. He tried to remember everything he knew about kissing. Which, admittedly, wasn't very much. All he knew was that this was amazing - but it made him wonder exactly how much experience this beautiful girl had.

Before Chad knew it, the whole circle shouted sixty. That meant he had to stop. He started to pull away, but Sharpay pulled him back for an extra few seconds.

"Hey, woah, hey, give someone else a chance!" Zeke shouted, trying to pull the two apart.

Chad grinned at Sharpay, who had lipstick smudged all over her face. Chad stopped grinning - and ran to the bathroom to check if he had any lipstick on his face.

He sorted his face out, then went into the garden for some cool air. He sat on the patio and ran his hands through his curls. He was a little overwhelmed, he still felt young but situations he was getting into were starting to feel a little more grown up than he could take.

"Hey."

Chad looked up at Sharpay standing over him, smiling. She sat down next to him.

"Hey, Shar."

"Hey, you." Sharpay ran her finger down Chad's cheek. "This is turning out to be a fun night, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"You know, Chad…" Sharpay cooed, placing her hand on Chad's leg. "You're a great kisser."

"You think so, huh? You are not so bad yourself, missy."

"Maybe we should do it more often."

Sharpay leaned over and placed her lips against Chad's. He ran his hands into her hair, and lay it in her curls. Sharpay lowered her torso so that her chest was pressed against Chad's, her hand still on his thigh.

When Sharpay came up for air, Chad was gasping, and he shook his head.

"Sharpay, you are something else."

"I know." she said, raising an eyebrow. "You've seen nothing yet."

----------------------

The next day at school, everyone felt groggy. Everyone except Chad, who was still elated from his encounter with Sharpay.

When he saw her walk into school, he thought she must not be feeling groggy either, she certainly didn't look it. She looked perfect, strutting into school, her brother tagging along next to her.

Chad grinned as Sharpay approached him.

"Hi." Chad giggled as she swanned on past. And carried on going. Ignoring him.

Chad's grin dropped into a frown. He sighed, and took some books out of his locker. He turned around to go to class, but jumped as he came across a vision of perfection standing right behind him. She pushed him against his locker, and pushed her lips against his.

"Sharpay!" Chad said, breaking the kiss. "You're crazy. It's awesome!"

"So when are you gonna take me out, Mr Danforth?!"


End file.
